Kingdom Hearts: Organization XXVI?
by The Messenger of Death
Summary: With the Revival of the Thirteenth Order, a new plan has been set in motion. Will three new warriors be able to stop Azarael's plan? Or will Kingdom hearts be placed under the control of darkness? Rated M for Cursing, Blood and Gore.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts, if I did, that game wouldn't be rated E. I own Raven, and Crow, Kazuki and Joseph belong to my friends from school, and Tsurara and Shana belong to Mya-chan and Shana. And Zyphyr and Miro belong to DragunZyphyr

------Oo oO-----

"So he's really back? This will prove to be a problem…"

"You'd think so…"

--------Oo oO---------

"I still can't thank you enough for this Azarael…" The Silver haired Albino spoke, his black-gloved hands twitching uncontrollably.

"Are you sure you can't do anything about the twitching?" he said to the Crimson haired man, who wore a white jacket with black stripes and spirals all across it.

"It'll go away Xemnas, do not worry. I brought you back, like I said I would, it's hard to explain, but it can be done, bringing a nobody back into existence…." He spoke, turning his back to Xemnas, his blood red eyes staring out into the darkness beyond the window he stood next to.

"And…. how did you manage to unseal Castle Oblivion?" Xemnas asked, lifting one arm and pointing at the man who saved him from Oblivion.

"Isn't it Obvious? I am a wielder of the Keyblade. It isn't to difficult to undo what that boy has already done." Azarael turned his head so he could see Xemnas standing next to his bed in the white room.

"You're the only person whose room has the slightest bit of color…" he spoke, pointing to the red sheets and blanket upon the bed.

"I say we should…Liven up this place…" Azarael then gave Xemnas a smirk as he turned back to the man with slightly long white hair.

" But I wonder, will the others who belong to your Organization, be able to live around mine?" Azarael questioned, not breaking his smirk for even a split second.

Xemnas nodded, "They already have, it seems we are all more alike than we seem." Azarael walked past Xemnas into the white halls with small pillars holding vases with white flowers in them.

"Well, it seems a meeting is in order, we pick-up from where you left off, but there will be no mistakes this time. It must be perfect." Xemnas crossed his arms, wearing his fake smile, seeing as he couldn't feel joy.

"Nothing is perfect. At least, until now."

--------- Oo oO-------

"Two years? Has it already been that long?" The Red haired man, with a scar on his left cheek asked, his blue bandana on the ground next to him, his blue robes blowing slightly in the soft winds. His Titan friend, Tai Wu, who stood around nine to ten feet tall, in golden robes with long, untamed brown haired nodded to his human friend.

"Two years since the Rave were defeated, and King Rave was slain once again." He then sighed and looked up into the white skies. "But, it seems quite boring without them to kick around. Wouldn't you agree Kazuki?"

Tai Wu said not looking at his human ally. Kazuki shook his head,

"It's better off like this, and there are still thieves and such to kick around." Tai Wu immediately replied with, "Weak, they don't pose a threat." He then stood up and stretched; looking up at the pink leaved tree they sat under. "Tell me, how long did it take to rebuild your hometown?"

Kazuki sat up, pulling on his bandana and tightening it. "Argonde? A few months, but Murro will sure be better off with it back." Tai Wu laughed and walked toward the town.

"You expect the planet to thank you?"

"No way, I'm just glad my home is back!" Kazuki said running after the Titan. Immediately though, black storm clouds began to form overhead, blotting out the sun with darkness. 'I am truly glad, that the Rave are gone too, now, I won't lose my home again, not like four years ago.' Kazuki thought.

"These clouds…I haven't seen these kinds of clouds since…." The short, orange haired Leprechaun spoke quietly.

"Gantru!" A voice called out, he turned to his right to see his allies, Kazuki and Tai Wu running toward him.

"Is it the Rave?" Tai Wu asked quickly.

"Impossible, we defeated them all, and King Rave, there's no way they could be back." Gantru said quickly, calculating the possibilities as he lifted up his staff. Also edging away from the gargantuan Tai Wu, who could easily step on him and crush him, due to his own size compared to Tai Wu's.

"What are those then?" Tai Wu said, pulling his Axe from the ground, which was sat right next to the Leprechaun, and pointing with his one free hand at the black figures with bright yellow eyes.

"Watch where your swinging that thing!" the tiny man said, getting a quick,

"Sorry bout' that" from Tai Wu.

"Too bad Rothuron didn't come with us." Kazuki said as he held out his right hand, and flames began to spin around his arm, and coming together around his hand, forming a Scimitar with flames upon the blade. "My Sinfar's Ash will cut down these creatures with ease!" he screamed, then taking a broad leap forward toward the ever growing group of shadow like creatures, and with a mighty swing, he tore his blade through the shadow creatures, and doing….nothing. The blade didn't even slightly affect these strange creatures.

"That's impossible! My blade cuts through everything!" he swung again and again, to no avail, his partners were doing no better. Gantru's spells hardly affected these creatures, and Tai Wu's axe was useless. Distracted by watching his allies losing battles, he was thrown backwards while being covered by the Shadow creatures.

"GET OFF!" he screamed, struggling as the shadows slowly consumed him, watching as a black orb of darkness formed in the sky, and began to pull his world into it. The Ground beneath him split open, and tore apart, being lifted into the darkness, as was he.

"This…isn't happening…." Kazuki spoke, before falling unconscious.

----Oo oO-----

"Well, that was quick." Xemnas told Azarael, looking around the meeting room, assorted with twenty-seven chairs, each at a different height, the room decorated with wall hangings of the Heart, and behind each chair, was a decorative wall hanging of the person's weapon, who would sit in that seat. "And in your spare time you made this." Xemnas clapped his hands together; everything was already falling into place. "I already feel like I have a heart. Soon, we'll have gathered enough hearts to become invincible. Not even that cursed Keyblade wielder will be able to stop us." He then turned to the Crimson haired Azarael, who was watching the hearts from the recently consumed world be pulled over the castle.

"Indeed Xemnas, in due time, in due time." He spun around when he saw the door open, and a certain flame red haired pyro walked into the room.

"You called?" Axel said, his counter part, a man with ice blue hair, in a white jacket with black stripes across it followed after.

"We must be the first ones to arrive then." He spoke, a shroud of darkness forming around him, soon vanishing, the man disappearing as well, the shroud forming in one of the seat, the man appeared in it as the shroud faded.

"So we wait? Humph. Waiting is one of the things that made the Order lose to the key-wielding brat in the first place."

"Not just waiting, your idiotic-ness, along with the stupidity of other members contributed." Xemnas snapped at Axel.

"Doesn't that include you then Xemnas?" Axel then replied, with a wide grin on his face. Xemnas then slapped his forehead, only realizing what he meant when he said this right now.

"Dammit, well, my point still stands, we need to stop playing around with that boy and start being serious."

-------Oo oO--------

"Raven." The blue haired teen spoke to his older brother, a half-demon with luxurious violet hair, a long black jacket, held closed by four steel buckles, and wearing gray-fingerless gloves, and thin glasses, gray pants, and long black boots that were held tightly closed by three buckles on each boot.

"What is it?" he asked, sitting up from the couch he was napping on, slightly drowsy, the book he was reading falling from his face. His home was pretty large, filled with paintings, randomly assorted vases, chairs and other things, courtesy of his payments as a demon hunter.

"Got another sighting. Downtown, it's overrun with demons." His younger brother spoke. Raven immediately layback down, an annoyed look on his tired face.

"God, I've dealt with those things for so long, and the half-breeds too, every universe I've jumped to and from between, there are more Youkai and Hanyou. GOD it's pissing me off." He closed his fist, as if holding a blade, and a massive blue light formed around his hand, fading and there in his hand, was a long, wing shaped blade, with smaller blades sprouting from it.

"At least this blade, or Angel blade, Demon blade whatever the hell it is, makes up for it. It's so much more powerful than what I used to use before I found it, and it's helped me become stronger. Wouldn't you agree Crow?" he asked his younger brother.

The pale, Azure-haired Hanyou nodded, pulling on his crimson jacket, and fastening the buckles, and tightening the buckles on his boots that he wore over his blue pants. He lifted up his hand after finishing and gave his brother a thumb up, summoning his own weapon into his other hand, a long sword with a jagged hilt, a shorter blade, than his brother's sword, but it was decorated with paintings white roses. The hilt to the blade itself held a white rose. The hilt to raven's powerful sword, held a carving of woman with two wings, standing next to two other women with two wings on each of them. Each one stood arm and arm, holding each other tightly.

"The Three Goddesses, and the Elysium rose. We can kick major ass with these for now. Demons keep getting stronger anyways."

Raven kicked the door open, with a wide grin, and turned back to Crow, who shook his head in disapproval.

"Dammit, you're going to break that fucking door someday if you keep kicking it like that. And I'm not paying for it." He yelled at his older brother, who had already crouched down, allowing a purple mist to pour from his back, and in seconds it solidified into six crystal wings. Crow knelt down as well, and an orange light formed around his back and with a loud cry of pain, six bloody wings burst from Crow's back, the blue haired man dropping to one knee momentarily. Crow soon returned to his feet and both took flight with quick, and mighty flaps, already hundreds of feet over their estate, a mansion, of about six stories.

"…Whoa…" Crow said, Raven looked down at what his brother saw, and stopped flapping his wings, gliding in the air overhead, thousands, no, millions of demons were swarming the city they lived in, Crescent city, hunting down everyone they saw, taking what they could find, and infusing it with their bodies.

"My god…" Raven said watching the carnage. "HOW THE FUCK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DEAL WITH THAT!" Crow screamed indirectly at Raven, then turning to his brother to see if he had an answer. Raven then laughed and folded his wings against his back and said to Crow,

"Simple, don't hold back." He then dropped from thousands of feet in the air, slamming into the ground, creating a massive shockwave that sent hundreds of shadow-like creatures flying. His half-demon body barely felt the shock, as he immediately spun around and began to hack apart Demons.

"…Goddamit Raven." Crow said, then following his brother's lead, and dropping from the sky.

"KONICHIWA BITCHES!" a silver haired man screamed at Raven, catching his Sword, which was like Raven's, a wing like blade, which had just been thrown like a boomerang.

"Heyo Asswipe!" Raven replied, Crow shaking his head again at his brother's idiotic-ness.

"You pick odd friends Raven." He told him, getting an evil glare from both Raven and Joseph. Joseph was caught off guard and stumbled back as a horned Youkai slammed into him, Joseph luckily having wrapped one arm around one of the giant horns of the creature, and threw the massive demon into the group of demons nearby.

"Well, it ruined your new jacket." Raven said. Joseph immediately looked down at his purple jacket, no marks on it, nor on his blue vest. He dusted off his gray jeans and said.

"Haha asshole. You had me going there for a minute." And before Joseph saw it coming, he was hit in the back by a behemoth, resulting in fits of laughter from Raven, who was suddenly swooped into the air by a harpy like demon, a female being with bright yellow eyes, and wings growing from her arms, and feather covering her body, then thrown a few feet into the ground.

"These things are getting more human by the day!" Raven cursed leaping from the crater, and spinning upwards, splitting the harpy demon that threw him into the crater on the ground in two. He then stopped in mid-air, and began to spin in place extremely fast, Joseph leaping up and grabbing Raven's free hand, who had already reached extremely fast speed, and when a group of Lust demons, skull headed, red eyed and red clothed beasts, with massive scythes leapt into the air, he threw Joseph into them, and he flew right past, the Lusts who turned to face him, and then splitting into many pieces. The items they held with them, or their weapons, dropped to the ground, and lay there until someone would pick them up. Crow spun his sword in the palm of his hand, cutting apart groups of incoming demons with extreme ease, watching his brother and Joseph use their own methods of fighting while keeping an eye on the enemy.

Though it took hours, soon, every demon had been destroyed, Raven dropped to one knee, panting hard, his clothes torn, and he was covered in scars, as were his brother, and close friend.

"Fuck…I thought those bitches would never stop coming. Well, to the victor go the spoils. We split what the demons left behind in three ways. Thirty-three percent for each of us, the last bit we leave for someone else." Joseph said looking at the many glowing crystals, items, and weapons left behind by the demons.

"Well, Ravens' the celestial kind of guy, who focuses on all kinds of powers, these will be yours." A few crystals were tossed over to Raven, who placed his hand on one, and watched as it vanished into his palm, feeling himself grow stronger, he repeated the process until he absorbed the last crystal he had, then set upon upgrading his three goddess blade with the weapons received from this tedious battle, snickering as his brother, Crow and close friend, Joseph bickered over what they should get. He began to place the weapons close by each other, placing the heads of the scythes upon each other, horns and claws of demons in one pile, and swords, staves and spears were placed in another pile. He placed his sword in the middle of all three piles, and then placed one hand in front of all three piles and the blade, a red circle forming around them. A massive red light came from the circle and red lightning spun across the weapons as they merged onto Raven's blade. He sat and watched it change form; the blade grew slightly longer, and much sharper. A red eye formed on the tip of the blade, and the wings feather like blades grew longer, becoming sleeker and sharp, the hilt of the blade becoming pointed, like two claws like blades. Raven picked up his sword and spoke

"Awesome, well, are you two-" he looked up to see Joseph and Crow waiting for him to stand, as they would have walked away already were he not part of the group, lucky him.

"Get up, it's time to go back, I'm tired." Crow said tiredly, Joseph nodding in agreement.

Raven stood, stretching while yawning, and following the Teen and the young man. "I wonder though, what the hell is this sword really?"

"That's the like, the hundredth time you've asked that! SHUT UP!" Joseph screamed as they walked back toward Raven's home.

--Oo oO-----

"ARGH. FARK!" Xavier, a blonde boy, with silver bangs screamed as he stubbed his toe as he walked down the hall. Azarael couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Fark? Well, it seems you're the clumsy one now Xavier."

"Oh fuck you." the black jacketed man said as he stood back up, and lifting up one hand, giving Azarael, "The finger". Azarael shook his head and pointed.

"Really, is that all you can do? Curse you're fucking brains out?" this sent Xavier over the edge. He summoned his black spear into his hand and swung it, Azarael having to duck under it.

"I'm so kicking your ass now!" Xavier screamed. Xemnas narrowly dodged the spear as Azarael dashed past, followed by Xavier.

"This is going to take much longer than I anticipated." He said with a deep sigh, wondering where everyone else had gone, the meeting to discuss the rebuilding of their kingdom hearts had started fifteen minutes ago, and everyone was informed of it. "Well, I better get looking…." A shroud of darkness formed around Xemnas, soon vanishing, taking Xemnas with it. He first formed in Luxord's room, where everyone was holed up seemed to be losing in blackjack against the card master.

"Enough games, get your Asses in gear, and get into the meeting room."

"Oh come on Xemnas. One game, It's been a while since we've played against Luxord in our free ti-" Zexion immediately stopped talking when he saw Xemnas's glare, he wasn't in the mood for persuasion. "Right then." Moments later, the room was completely empty, Xemnas then crossed his arms, and was surrounded by darkness.

"Idiots, this is why we lost last time. Damn Slackers…" And in seconds, he vanished in a shroud of darkness.

-----Oo oO-----

"Abuh?" Were Kazuki's first words when he awoke, staring into the eyes of a silver haired man who had his sword at his throat. "Who are you?" the man asked, not even blinking. Kazuki was quick to reply.

"K-Kazuki. Why?" he asked, not sure where he was as he stared past the man into the red sky.

"Because you just dropped out of nowhere a few hundred feet onto the ground unharmed." The man moved his sword, and walked away, his footsteps ringing in Kazuki's sore ears.

"You won't last too long, you don't even have a weapon, and you may as well just lay there until you die." A black portal opened around the man, vanishing along with him as quickly as it came.

"Well, that was strange…" Kazuki said sitting up and rubbing his throat where the sword was just moments before.

"This place isn't my home is it?" he asked to no one in particular as he looked off the large cliff he stood upon at the large city, which was currently under construction, or something. He yawned, and tried to summon his Scimitar into his hand, "Wha-what! I can't summon my sword!" he screamed.

"Probably because your system just got clogged with darkness." Kazuki immediately spun around to face the blonde haired man wearing a dark jacket, holding a huge sword. "I'm surprised you've made it this far, but, because you did, you may as well come with me, you probably want to know what happened to your world."

"Wait, Wait, Wait. Your saying my home is now completely gone?" Kazuki said in disbelief to the brown haired man with the fur-lined jacket named Squall Leonhart, or just Leon.

"Exactly. There's no getting it back either, unless we can find where the remains of your world went, and I can assure you, that won't be easy. And you aren't even armed with a proper weapon; I'd say your better off staying here in the Radiant Gardens, because I know what your thinking, going and finding where the remains of your world are. Well, you can't you don't have any transportation off this world." Leon said immediately leaning back against the wooden and stonewalls of Merlin's house.

Kazuki let out a deep sigh, Leon read him like a book, and it depressed him, everything he tried so hard to fix, was gone again, and he couldn't get it back this time, which split his heart in two, knowing he would probably never see his friends again.

"Don't worry, I've got you covered, once you can get the right training, and get a proper weapon to use against the heartless, I'll get Old-"

"Don't call me old!" the blonde haired man In the white shirt and blue jeans screamed at Leon from across the room.

"…I'll get Cid here to fix you up a Gummi ship. Kazuki smiled, so there was hope, so finding his friends wouldn't be immediate, but he would still find them, which was a good thing. Leon then walked toward the wooden door of Merlin's home, which looked like it had seen better days.

"Well, we better get started."

OOooOO

"This meeting is now in Session, it seems all of you have already formed bonds with your counter-parts. That's very good, but we still are plagued by the damn Keyblade wielders, who seem to be multiplying, as told by Azarael." Xemnas said, scanning the room from his chair, the highest one, next to Azarael's, which was at the same height.

"Which means we must work twice as hard to prepare to gain heart to rebuild the former Kingdom Hearts that we lost. We will have less time to make this plan work, and everyone's effort will be required, and with the recent numbers of heartless dropping dramatically, we have been forced to take drastic actions." Xemnas then turned to Azarael, who swung his arm, darkening the room, the only light coming from the center, which was like a hologram of their universe.

"As you can see, the world that never was is still intact, and the remains of the former kingdom hearts still stands, but with the lack of heartless, we cannot build it to the power it had before. I propose this; we open a portal, to another universe, where there are more heartless, let those into our universe, and have Sora defeat them for us, while we interfere every now and then, distracting him for kicks. But before the portal can be opened, we must find certain items hidden across worlds, and that requires distractions, so we all need to work together on this." Azarael said swinging his arm, letting the hologram vanish, and letting the light fill the room once more.

"So, you've got this all planned out?" The gray haired man with the ponytail, Xigbar asked with an annoyed tone, his counter part, Ferxah nodded alongside him, his legs crossed and his hood up over his white hair.

"Of course, this is a leaders duty." Azarael replied, grinning evilly, Xigbar immediately turned away, not wanting to be apart of the conversation anymore.

"So, what would be our first move? Capture and consume worlds in darkness? And another thing, Our Traitor is not present among us, Roxas is an enemy as well." The Pink haired man, Marluxia inquired. "And he would prove to be a threat if him and Sora became separate beings once more, which is the most likely thing to happen, were Sora to become a heartless again. And that's absolutely possible with all these damn heartless running around, which on most worlds, are quickly dealt with. Soon there will be none left to use. Hmm…I can see how your plan fits into this…. but, what will we need to open the portal?"

Azarael nodded, "I was getting to that, eight artifacts, spread across this universe, can open the portal with the power of kingdom hearts, but we only know the location of three, which are held by traitors as well…" Azarael said, and then falling into deep thought, Xemnas decided to pick up the conversation to allow Azarael to think.

"Anyways, we need the other artifacts, if they are, ancient relics from our past, and then liberate the ones from the traitors." Many of the members of the order nodded in agreement.

"But there is always room for flaws." The large man, with brown hair, Lexeaus spoke. "True, which is why I expect much from all of you, this time, no games, we aren't trying to fail again, which is why you must NOT hold back if you see Sora, because I know many of you could have done much better than you did against that boy…" Xemnas said, turning to one blue haired man in particular with an X shaped scar above his nose, and pointed ears. "Especially you Saix. You especially could have done much better against that boy, I expect you to defeat him this time. Got it?" Xemnas barked, the blue haired man grunted and muttered.

"Understood…"

Xemnas sat back in his seat and nodded. "Good."

"And what of Namine, Xemnas?" The blonde musician, Demyx questioned.

"We do not need her, but she shall be punished for her betrayal, as will Roxas, but we need to get the attention of the boy Keyblade wielder Sora first. We need to separate him from his friends, and the girl, Kairi, so that we can turn her into a heartless, and retrieve Namine. I guess what I said earlier was meaningless, Namine may have some purpose she can fulfill for us, even if she does not wish to." Xemnas replied, somewhat glad that Demyx brought up the subject, though he didn't have a heart.

"Azarael?" Xemnas turned to the man who finally sat back up, the Crimson haired man then spoke, "Until you receive your hearts again, you will be given 'Fake' hearts, hearts designed to emulate the actual heart, emotions and all. So you will know what it would be like with a heart, but your emotions will not be as strong as they would be with a real heart." This gave a bit of a shock to most members, which surprised them again. "As you can see, you already have the hearts. You had them from the moment you met those sitting next to you know." Azarael said with a grin of satisfaction. "This meeting is dismissed, we will call you when our next orders for you are ready. Go and enjoy the hearts you have, until you get real ones."

All members nodded, and the first to leapt from their high seats, was Axel, landing on the ground and screaming, "SHAZAM!" which received a nod of a disagreement from Zexion, then following by some laughter from other members.

"…I know something bad is going to happen. Don't even ask why, I've been around these idiots long enough to know." Xemnas said as he floated down to the ground as he leapt from his seat. Azarael laughed a bit and crossed his legs.

"Seriously? You have no idea, I knew this would happen from the beginning, you can't trust the stupid."

"Then why did you let them leave?"

"It's fun to watch."

OOoooOO

"Do I what?" Raven asked in response to Joseph's question.

"Do you have a girlfriend yet? Girls are drooling over you and you won't even pick one." He asked immediately when they arrived at Raven's mansion taking as seat behind the desk at the back of the room, which was three rooms down from the front room where the front door was. Raven sped through the air with one foot out as if he were kicking and landed on the couch, Joseph with an expression that said, "What the hell?".

Raven lay back against the couch laughing. "Yeah, I do that lot."

Joseph then turned his head to the 31' inch Flat-screen sitting on the wall. It turned on, and right on the channel they were watching, a strange report was being shown on the news. "Lately, stars have been vanishing from the sky constantly. How this is happening-" Raven immediately changed the channel.

"Stars vanishing from the sky, Pff…and to answer your question…nope. I still haven't found anyone who I could relate to, or have something in common with…. like-"

Joseph cut off Raven by saying., "Not being human?"

"Yeah. I guess you can say that…Huh?" he saw Joseph stand and summon his blade into his hang, an Orange glow forming around his hand.

"Stars vanishing…I've heard about something like that…them not being stars at all…actually other worlds…" Joseph muttered.

Raven nodded, "You heard right, many stars we see from our world are actually other worlds, many of them I've been to before."

Joseph's jaw dropped and he said. "Say whaaaaat?" Raven laughed at his friend's expression.

"Yeah, if the worlds really are vanishing from our universe…. I guess, we can't do anything about it." Raven then rolled onto his side, his back facing Joseph.

"Not do anything about it? We help people Raven; we have to go and at least tr-"

"Try? How? What makes you think we could do anything to help?"

"Because you know what their up against!"

"Fine, fine, fine. We'll go and check the nearest world for any info. Get off my back alright?" Raven said waving his hand in the air, then letting it drop. He sat back up and snapped his fingers, a column of red light rising from the ground. Joseph immediately dashed through it, while Raven walked through, yawning slightly. "The Radiant Gardens have changed a lot…" he muttered while walking forward, watching as a Red haired man tried to buy some food from one of the man stone and wood stands in the area.

"I'm sorry, we don' accept that kind of currency." The woman said, Kazuki sighing in defeat.

"Alr-"

"Can I help you?" Kazuki then looked to the direction the woman was looking in to see a tall Violet haired man.

Raven lifted up one hand and said, "Hey." Kazuki immediately changed his negative attitude to a joyful one.

"Raven! No way! It's been a long while my friend." Kazuki said, Raven nodded and crossed his arms.

"Two years, let me guess, your world was consumed by darkness?" Kazuki nodded, his attitude becoming depressed again.

"Yeah…so you know about this?"

"Somewhat, I know how those creatures work, and what they do, so, yeah, I guess I do know."

"Do you know how to bring the worlds back, or where the remains of worlds go?"

"Nope, Sorry." Kazuki placed one hand on his head, "Well, I guess there's no helping it…" a low growling came soon after he finished the sentence. "I know that sound, don't worry, I'll pay for the food."

"I need a weapon as well." Kazuki said after that. "I'll get the moogle to make you one."

"Thanks, I'm new to this, but-"

"You learn quickly, I know you'll get used to it."

------Oo oO-----

"What the Fuck are you singing?" Raven said walking up behind Joseph holding a bag full of food in his hand, who stood by a window of a potion shop, singing the hamster dance.

"The Hamster Dance. It's an addicting song." Joseph replied as the man inside handed Joseph a bag full of elixirs.

"I can tell were going to need these." He said quickly before resuming singing his strange song. "O..Kay…" he looked to his right, where a white fuzzy creature with a red pom-pom sticking out the top of its head floated. He stared at the moogle for a moment, and then slapped his forehead.

"Right…. no materials…" a squeaking sound came from the moogle, and then it said, "We are selling Materials here."

Raven smiled, "Awesome, everything seems to be working out for me lately. Though my friends may take some time to get used to all this…well, for Joseph maybe."

"Are you calling me slow?" Joseph said immediately.

"No, I'm calling you a dumbass."

" Fuck you." Raven then turned to the moogle again, which had a gun-handled Scimitar like blade.

"A Gunblade, ready to go!" the moogle cheered happily.

"…" Raven was silent as he picked up the blade. "That looks like the brown-haired guys sword." Kazuki noted.

"Who Squall? Yeah, It's a gunblade all right then…" he took the blade in hand, which cut him on contact, burning his hand.

"Ouch…" he then handed the blade to Kazuki, handle first, and watched him swing it, red waves of fire showing where he swung.

"Damn. That's kick ass." Joseph said crossing his arms over his chest.

"But my weapon is better….by the way, Raven, is this a friend of yours?" Joseph asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, why?"

"We must administer the test…" Joseph whispered quietly.

"No way. That was a stupid test and you know it."

"Come on, It'll be fun!" Raven shook his head.

"No. You know what happened last time."

OOoooOO

Small shards of ice began to form, glistening with a blue light, in the dark depths of the Radiant Gardens, where a silver haired warrior wearing a black jacket, buckled black boots and gloves, and wielding a Six foot sword waited.

"Hm?" He turned around halfway, holding his Masamune in his hand, the silver should armor he wore reflecting the light from the ice crystals. Slowly the ice crystals began to multiply and a blue light formed between them, and the crystals began to spin around it, a cold wind coming from them, then as quickly as it came, the light vanished, and the crystals faded, a woman taking their place. She stood on one knee; slowly rising with her back to the One winged Angel known as Sephiroth. She had white hair, with a strange shimmer to it, which hung just a bit past her shoulders. Around her neck was a choker with a blue diamond in the center of it, which glowed with an eerie aura. Metal bracers wrapped around her upper arms, long blue silk sleeves hanging from them, covering her arms down to her wrists. She wore a loose short mini-skirt, which left little to the imagination, and a small, bra-looking top that stopped above her stomach. Floating a little bit away from the girls back were six small wings of ice that followed her every move, as if they were attached. She stood up completely and swung her arm, the six wings spreading out and growing larger. She turned on one black booted foot to face Sephiroth and pointed at him.

"I'm on orders to Defeat you Sephiroth!" she said with a determined tone of voice.

"Don't play games with me little girl. You can't possibly think you can beat me; you don't even have a weapon." Sephiroth said pointing at the girl. "And that outfit of yours is quite odd as well. Who are you exactly?" he questioned her, keeping one hand tightly over his Masamune.

"My name is Tsurara Hitoride, and I am 2nd in command of the Guild of Hearts, who fight against dark beings like yourself Sephiroth." She said as he let her left hand fall to her side.

"Hm?" Sephiroth leapt backwards as Tsurara landed on the ground where he just stood, a massive hole in the ground in front of her. "So you just barely dodged that killer move…. this will be easier than I anticipated." She said as she spun the blade of ice she summoned into her hand just seconds before, summoning another one into her free hand. Sephiroth grunted and drew his Masamune, holding it at eye level.

"Fine then…Show me your strength."

Tsurara closed her eyes and let her arms drop to her sides again, "That's enough!"

Sephiroth suddenly screamed, dashing forward faster than the human eye can see, but his assault failed, as Sephiroth suddenly found his Masamune snapped in two by Tsurara. She spun around and swung both her blades across Sephiroth's stomach, then back flipping while kicking him in the face, then landing on one hand and throwing one of her curved ice blades into Sephiroth's stomach, flipping forward, pulling the blade from his stomach. She then proceeded to slash him with both her blades thirty-four times with blinding speed, then shoving her foot into his stomach, throwing him backwards. Sephiroth slid on his feet across the ground toward the edge of the cliff him and Tsurara stood on, bloody, battered and bruised. He placed one hand over his chest and coughed a small amount of blood onto the ground.

"What the hell are you! " Sephiroth screamed at her.

Tsurara replied with, "I'm an Ice goddess, what else?" suddenly a barrier of ice shot up on all sides of the area, surrounding Sephiroth and Tsurara.

"Now you can't leave. Not yet."

Tsurara spun both of her daggers in her hand while stepping back with her right foot, and crouching down. Sephiroth braced himself for the attack but it didn't help in the slightest, in the blink of an eye, Tsurara had slammed her left foot into Sephiroth's stomach, spinning upwards, and kicking him in the back of the head with her right foot, then lading on the ground behind him. She then stopped spinning her daggers and stabbed them both into Sephiroth's back, sending blood flying from his back, and severing his wing, causing it to drop to the ground and wither. She pulled her swords from her back then used them to repeatedly stab Sephiroth along his spine cord, then swinging them ice blades up and down along the length of his spinal cord, while slamming her left foot into the back of Sephiroth's left knee. He dropped to one knee, where Tsurara delivered the finishing move, she allowed one of her daggers to vanish, and she pulled Sephiroth's head back by pulling his hair with her left hand, and slit his throat with the dagger in her right hand, letting go of his hair and watching his body fall limp to the floor, a pool of blood quickly forming on the ground around his body. Tsurara licked the blood from her fingers and sighed.

"I expected much more from the legendary one winged angel, I guess my expectations were too high." She jumped a bit when she heard clapping behind her, and she spun around, ready to strike.

"Whoa! Slow down!" a blue haired man in a white jacket with black stripes across it said, waving his hands in front of him. Tsurara immediately dropped her weapons and hugged the man. "Mukubou! Did you see? I defeated the one winged angel!"

"…More like assassinated him." Mukubou replied as he stared at the Lifeless Sephiroth lying on the ground. Tsurara purred slightly as she hugged him, rubbing her face against Mukubou's. Mukubou smiled and moved his head so he stared into Tsurara's eyes, and pressed his lips against hers softly. Tsurara accepted his kiss and pressed against him lightly, moments later, she broke the kiss and smiled.

"Remember, we can't let anyone know. We work for different Organizations, and can't risk being discovered." She told him. Raven nodded as he released Tsurara from his arms.

"I'll see you again soon Tsurara." Soon darkness rose from the ground and surrounded him; soon he vanished, the darkness vanishing without a trace.

"Well…that solves one problem…."

In a matter of seconds a group of large green armored creatures with spikes covering their bodies known as Morning Stars formed around Tsurara, along with armored shadow-like creatures with swords in their hands and strange red and black heart symbols on the front of their armor.

"Time to complete my other orders, rid Radiant Garden of heartless!" she then opened her hands, ice spinning around her palms, and her ice blades forming in them again, and with a quick swing, she eliminated the heartless surrounding her.

"Like Mukubou always says, I won't let anyone stand in my way!"

OOoooOO

Kazuki swung his Gunblade back and forth as Raven opened the door to Merlin's shack, Leon being the only one inside. Leaning against a wall by the door.

"Oh, Hey." Leon waved with one hand. "Kazuki came back already then? I'm interested in seeing what kind of weapon he chose." Squall Leonhart said as he picked his gunblade up from the floor and walked outside to see Kazuki swinging his sword like a child playing with a brand new toy.

"The hell? A Gunblade?" Squall also noticed that Kazuki's Gunblade was strange in design, A Scimitar like blade. "No matter, in order for you to survive around here, you need to know how to fight against the heartless, So I'll be showing you how to use that Gunblade you have there." Kazuki stopped swinging the blade and stared at it.

"I know how to fend for myself, I doubt I'd need lessons to fight." He replied then looking up at Leon.

"Alright then, show me what you can do." Leon then placed his left hand over his right on the handle of his Gunblade, the "Revolver" gunblade, while waiting for Kazuki to make his move.

"You asked for it." Kazuki muttered, then he leapt forward and swung his gunblade, right into Leon's, sending fire in multiple directions, also melting the blade of Leon's Revolver somewhat.

"Incredible…" Leon whispered as he jumped back, and ran at Kazuki, swinging his gunblade once, which the strike had been ducked under, and he was thrown back, two long, red-hot scars across his stomach. Leon Groaned in pain as he placed one hand over the burning scars.

"That'll be sore tomorrow. I see you can fend for yourself, and I shouldn't have underestimated you. But believe me, I was holding back." Squall then stood up, and took a potion from his pocket, tossed it up, and watched, as it became a green light, which surrounded him and healed his wounds. "Still, if you could fight to protect yourself, how did you end up here?" Squall questioned Kazuki.

"I'm…not sure…" Raven interrupted and said, "This isn't the time to be talking about this, I'm hungry as hell, and my feet are tired." He whined.

Joseph kicked him in the shin; hard, and said "You just ate friggin fifteen minutes ago!"

"…I did?"

"…You moron."

"At least I own you at DDR!"

"Oh yeah? Bring it Bitch!"

OOoooOO

"Hmm…." Xemnas sat in his room with his legs crossed, pondering how trustworthy his new allies could be. ' I still don't know about them…their eyes just. …Every time I look into those red eyes, I know something is wrong…but it can't be helped…as long as they can help us, they deserve a bit of trust…right?' he then sat silently in his room for a few minutes, then standing and stretching.

"Best go see what the others are doing…" he then opened the door to his room, closing it behind him while staring down the hallway for any signs of life.

"Empty…go-" he was cut off when Demyx's high-pitched scream echoed through the hallway. "I knew it. Demyx is always the first to suffer. Knowingly because he's a total moron.." He walked to the end of the hall and began to walk down the stairs when he heard Demyx's screams growing louder by each passing moment. "…Maybe." he held out his hand, and a barrier formed around the front of the stars. "Eheheheh…this will be a great laugh." He then was surrounded by darkness, vanishing along with the darkness that consumed him.

"YOU GIVE THAT PHOTO BACK OR I'LL RIP YOU INTO A HUNDRED PIECES YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Larxene screamed as she dashed after the blonde haired Musician. Demyx screamed loudly as he ran down the hall and dashed up another flight of stairs, holding a photo of Larxene when she wasn't a nobody as a child, wearing a pink tutu covered with frills, ribbons and sparkles.

"NEVER! Not until I show Axel!" he screamed back at her.

"IF YOU SHOW AXEL, I'LL RIP OUT YOUR LUNGS AND EAT THEM!" this remark from Larxene made Demyx scream again, she had already gained on him, and was only a few feet away.

"AXEL, LOOK!" Demyx screamed as he threw the photo and Larxene tackled him. Axel caught it and took a good look at it, Larxene looking up at Axel, and watching him burst into laughter.

"Oh my God Larxene, This was you once!" the pyro laughed, Larxene slowly stood, and drew her daggers from inside her jacket.

"You two, one idiotic Pyro, and one blonde Musician, are dead. I'm going to tear you two apart!" Demyx screamed again and sank into the darkness rising from the floor, vanishing along with it. Axel's eye twitched, and he ran toward the stairs, slamming right into a barrier.

"Ow…NO NO NO!" he screamed, and before he could summon darkness to escape, he felt three kunai, dig right into his back, and one into his ass.

"AGH!" he then turned to face Larxene, and let out one Demyx like girly scream.

OOoooOO

"Tsurara!" a familiar female voice called out to the white haired girl. She turned around to see a brown haired girl with red stripes running down the side of her face, with green eyes, wearing a black and red jacket with a small tank top under it and only blue panties with no pants or skirt ran up to her.

"Shana! Were you dispatched on the same orders?" she asked her as more heartless appeared. Shana opened her hands and long claws were visible on her hands.

"Yeah, It seems you beat me to Sephiroth." She said with a bit of disappointment, "But at least I can still get some fighting in!" she said as she spun around, turning her back to Tsurara to face the creatures called, "Heartless". Green robed heartless, holding books twice their size, stared with glowing yellow eyes as fireballs began to form in the air in front of the floating creatures.

"Bookmasters…. Meh." She jumped forward, and planted one clawed foot into the face of the first Bookmaster, destroying it instantly, causing a captive heart to float into the air and vanish.

"Question, aren't you uncomfortable wearing that Shana?" Tsurara said pointing to her Tan friends outfit, noting the red stripes running down her leg.

"Of course." Shana replied, using her hands to deflect a few fireballs, and when Tsurara ran forward, grabbed Tsurara and threw her into the crowd of Bookmasters, Tsurara flying past, and each heartless exploding into darkness, captive hearts floating into the air.

"Then why are you wearing it?" She asked as she stood and turned around to face Shana.

"The Queen forced me to, its part of being in the guild, remember?" she replied once more.

"Yeah." Shana took a good look at Tsurara's outfit and said, "I don't even need to ask what you're wearing. Heh."

Tsurara blushed and screamed, "Hey! Why are you looking at what I'm wearing anyways!"

"I could ask you the same thing."

OOoooOO

First chapter done, I'm new to this, so, don't flame, and post possibly constructive reviews. I'm pretty much being sorta random in this first chapter, it'll probably get more serious later on, with some possible humor thrown in.

Messenger of Death


End file.
